Fate, Lead Us
by Ravyndance
Summary: Fate has a mysterious way of bringing people together when they need each other the most.


**Fate, Lead Us**

Duo Maxwell walked slowly down the sidewalk on the bridge, passing over Ophelia's Creek. It was more like a river now, the creek swelling after the winter thaw. It was warm out but Duo wore a long sleeved black outfit. A lone figure standing on the bridge caught his attention and thought it had been years since he had seen the man he recognized the unruly chocolate brown hair of one Heero Yuy. His heart skipped a beat as his mind tried to comprehend why Heero Yuy was standing on the edge of this specific bridge and why Duo Maxwell had ventured from his apartment to this specific spot.

He gave up, chalking it up to fate. He approached his old war buddy and best friend, not bothering to mask his approach. The last thing he wanted to do was to anger the man.

"Go away," the odd voice greeted when Duo leaned against the railing. He ignored Heero's greeting.

"What are the odds of us stumbling across each other like this, eh 'Ro?"

"Duo?" It was a desperate sob that escaped Heero at the sound of his comrade's voice. Duo's eyes widened. Heero Yuy did not sob and he did not sound desperate. "What are you doing here?" He seemed to have regained his composure but that desperation was still in his voice.

What in Heero's life had brought him to this point? And where had he been all these years? Why hadn't he tried to contact them? "I wanted to stand on the edge and gaze at my own sweet death." It was Heero's turn to be surprised and he let out a chocked sob. Something was seriously wrong and Duo wanted to get to the bottom of it. "What have you been doing these past few years? You fell out of touch."

"I needed to stand on my own; I couldn't rely on you. I couldn't let myself become dependent on someone else."

"You were never dependent on us Heero. But we were always there for each other."

"I was a liability."

"You're not a liability, Heero! What the hell makes you think that?"

"I'm blind Duo!" Heero yelled turning his eyes to Duo to let the American see the truth.

"Heero-" The Asian man turned away and hung his head. "How did it happen?"

Heero was silent for a long time, staring out into the rushing river. "There was a fire at the building I worked at. One of the chemical tanks in the loading docs exploded. I got caught in the explosion. They were able to repair the scars..." Heero trailed off. There wasn't anything else to say. And Duo knew who Heero was talking about. With all the medical advances that had come about in the last few years they hadn't developed the ability toconteract blindness. Especially one caused by chemical burn.

"Heero," Duo started, needing to say something.

"Don't. I don't want your pity," he growled, clenching his fists.

"I need you," Duo whispered just loud enough for Heero to hear.

"You don't need a cripple," Heero spat back.

"No, I need Heero Yuy."

"I'm useless."

"No, you're not! This isn't the goddamn war anymore! You don't have to sacrifice yourself!" Heero said nothing, knowing Duo had a point. "I won't be far behind you."

"Duo-"

"You forget I came out here for a reason too." Duo climbed over the rail and joined Heero.

"Duo, what are you doing?" Heero demanded, fear creeping into his voice.

"What do you say 'Ro? Want to stare death in the face together one last time?"

"You don't have to do this Duo."

"I don't have anything left to live for." Heero had no response and made no move to jump. In fact his hands reached back to hold on to the railing tightly. Duo knew that all he and Heero needed was an anchor to keep them both in this world. He wasn't going to let Heero face this alone. "I'll make you a deal, Heero. We both either face death together or we face life together. No matter what, I'm with you all the way."

Heero's eyes widened at Duo's offer. Could he live if Duo was with him? Could Duo make life worth living? "Life with Duo Maxwell?" he pondered out loud.

"I promise you, there will never be a dull moment!"

For the first time in many years, Heero let a small smile grace his lips. "Mission accepted."


End file.
